Two Weeks
by LadyRomance
Summary: Set after 4x07. Ever since her slip up, Chase has been distant to Cameron. Cameron now has to convince Chase that she realy is over House. Otherwise she risks losing him. Appearances by House, new ducklings and Foreman. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D…. but I do wish I owned Chase **

It was late at night at the hospital. The former ducklings were exhausted after grueling hours at the hospital. Foreman was slumped on a chair, his eyes closed. Chase and Cameron were clearly avoiding talking to one another…..and House…well House went home a long time ago. They were all in House's office, along with House's new team. Even though Cameron and Chase separated from House, they were still sucked in, wherever by the newbie's or by the demon himself, House.

Cameron sighed silently as she glanced at Chase from the corner of her eye. Ever since that camera crew had arrived last week and she'd let it slip that she was "loved House" it had been awkward between her and Chase. She had no idea how to fix it. She missed his teasing, his playfulness. She had to do something.

"Cam"

She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head to see deep blue eyes looking at her in concern. Robert Chase.

"Yeah, hey, what's up?"

"Are you alright? I've been calling you a couple of times now and you didn't answer." He asked in his charming Australian accent.

"Um, yeah….just tired you know. Damn clinic hours and all" Because really, what could she say? That she was thinking of ways on how to get closer to him? It was her fault that she'd slipped during the interview. Then screwed it up even more when she'd practiced in front of a mirror with Chase sitting at the back.

Now things were tense. She didn't like tense. She liked the warm, happy feeling she had whenever Chase was with her. But ever since then, she and Chase seemed to drift. She still remembered the conversation they had 2 days ago.

"_Look, I just think that if you can say 'I love Dr. House' with no hesitation, then that means that you still feel something for the guy" _

_They were both in an empty OR room. Chase had been a bit distant to her for 3 days now and she was starting to figure out why. When she DID try to confront him, he'd always rush off saying that he had a patient to save. Yeah right. _

"_I was busy with a guy who had his pants down, while I stuck a needle in his ass. Of course I would be distracted by the question! That was all it was, a distraction. I don't love House. I may have felt something, but those feeling are long gone."_

_Damn it. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so cruel to him last year, he wouldn't have had trust issues with her now. But she was cruel and so he had issues. _

"_Ally. It's ok. I understand that you might still have feelings for him. But I can't be in a relationship where I'm just a rebound guy." _

_Chase was leaning against the operating table. His tie was loose, his face looked drained and his hair was a mess but he still managed to look hot. It sometimes annoyed Cameron how Chase still managed to look so good even hours of work done._

"_You're not the rebound guy. I swear. Plus-"_

_She was cut of when she felt his lips on hers. She sighed happily, pushing herself forward in his embrace. She felt the electricity in her veins, just like she always did when she kissed Chase. Yet, before she really got into the kiss, he pulled away and stepped back._

"_Look, I really like you Allison. I want to make this work between us. Not because you want House to take notice or anything. But because you like me and I like you. Until then, we're still together, but just unofficially together."_

_Cameron blinked. After a kiss like that, he managed a speech. She knew that it was sometimes his way of telling her to shut up. Not that she was bothered. He could kiss her anytime he wanted to shut her up. _

"_So, we're together….but not really together?" She crossed her arms across her chest with a pointed glare at the Australian across form her. _

"_Yeah. But that doesn't mean you can kiss other guys. And I'm definitely not going to be kissing any girls unless they're you."_

_Cameron pondered for a second. "Ok. So If I can prove to you for like….2 weeks that I'm over House, we can be officially together?"_

_Chase smiled. "Yeah, is it ok with you?" he asked _

_Cameron grinned. She loved a challenge. Especially if the challenge came from Chase. It just made her more determined to win. _

"_Ok. Two weeks. I prove to you that I don't love House. If I win, I control bedroom activities for a month. If you win, then we take things even slower between us. Deal?"_

_Chase gaped. Cameron was always a feisty one; a fire cracker, really. And he loved her for it. He grabbed her around her waist and gave her a knee-weakening kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, teasing her. His hands firmly grasped her waist while his mouth attacked hers. After a while, he finally pulled away with a smile._

"_Deal."_

**A.N: Hey guys. I'm new here but I love reading about Chase/Cameron. I never really did approve of House and Cameron….cause he's just so old. But I like House…..he makes it interesting. Anyway….this is set after season 4xUgly. **

**A question: Is Cameron and Chase even together in the 4****th**** season? Cause there are some hints that they are. I watched some episodes on YouTube, and I caught some hints. Here's some:**

**In the epsidoe called Mirror Mirror, Foreman confronts Cameron about the bet, saying **

"**You're boyfriend has me at even odds." Foreman is talking about Chase cause he's in charge of the bets in the hospital. And Cameron doesn't deny it. She just goes**

"**So talk to him….."**

**In another episode, Wilson hints that Cameron and Chase are together and are engage. **

**R&R please and NO FLAMES….thanks! **


	2. Week 1: Monday

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D…. **

It was Monday morning. Another long week at the hospital. For Cameron, that would've been fine, but she had a challenge to do as well.

For Monday, she decided to show him that she knew all his favorites. She already made his coffee, just the way he liked it. Not too bitter, not too sweet. She also had a bagel already waiting for him.

OoOoOoO

Chase rushed into the hospital. He was running late, all because he couldn't sleep right last night. Ever since he made that challenge for Cameron last Friday, they'd slept in their own apartments, thus he was restless. It seemed his body was used to have hers next to him in bed. Now that it wasn't, he couldn't sleep.

He quickly changed into his scrubs before entering the Staff lounge, where he paused when he saw who was waiting for him.

"Ally. What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise, taking in the coffee and bagel on the table. She was wearing her hair down. She wore a simple, but tight red shirt with a cleavage, and black pants. He smiled. It was his favorite type of outfit on her.

"You're late. This means that you slept through your alarm. This also means that you didn't eat breakfast. So I got you coffee and bagels."

Chase blinked. At times, he was still surprised at how well she knew him. Sure, they've worked together for three years, but even then, they weren't close. They'd only started revealing favorites a week after they finally got together.

"Ah….Thank you. Was I supposed to get something for you too?" he asked, walking towards her and the table.

Cameron shook her head in negative. She was too mesmerized at the sparkle that suddenly came into his eyes. At least he appreciated what she did.

Chase walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. He slowly lowered his head and gave her a tender kiss.

"Thank you" he murmured against her lips, causing her to shiver.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came House with his new team. Cameron and Chase jumped apart, red faced and looking at the smirks on their faces.

"Damn, here I was hoping to see a porn show. Actually scratch that, I might get nightmares." House said, limping towards the table. "Ooh, coffee and bagels."

Just as his hand was to make contact, Cameron slapped his hand away with a glare. House gave her mockingly sad and injured eyes, which caused Cameron to scoff and roll hey eyes. Chase chuckled softly, picking up his breakfast.

"What are you doing here, House? Don't you have a case or something?" he asked, before biting into his bagel.

He sat down on the couch where Cameron soon followed. Chase gave her a smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey you two. No PDA in front of the kids. They're still too young. I haven't had the bees and flowers talk yet. And yes, we do have a case. Thanks to the damn democracy that I put in my team I was outnumbered; my minions want a consult from you two."

Thirteen, Taub and Kutner all rolled their eyes in response. Foreman chuckled under his breath. Cameron ignored him and Chase continued eating.

"So, what's the case?" Cameron finally asked. She nuzzled into Chase's shoulder, loving the fresh male soap that he had. How he managed to still look so good looking even after 19 hours of work, she'd never know. Maybe it had something to do with what he ate? Nah, he never ate anything. Maybe he used cosmetics. She sunk even deeper into his shoulder, still lost in her thoughts of Chase.

"Hey, Blondie! You stick any closer to your boy-toy there and you'll be stuck at the shoulder. Stop with all the smelling too. We all know that Chase is a pretty boy who smells good.

Foreman frowned. "House, how would you know that Chase smells good? You don't get too close to be able to smell him or anything."

House smirked. "Of course not, that's only in Wombat's dreams. He wears perfume, I can smell it. Duh!"

Chase scowled. "I do _not_ wear perfume. I just take showers so that I feel refreshed. Not that you'd know, right House?"

House opened his mouth for a comeback, when Thirteen stepped in.

"Patient is a 21 years old female. Complained of muscle aches in the shoulder. An hour later, she couldn't feel anything in her legs. Then she started to spasm."

Chase and Cameron looked at her. And soon the discussion was underway.

"Wait, before we start…." House limped towards the door and yelled down the hallway "Hurry up Wilson and bring my white board here. The minions have ideas." 

Wilson entered the lounge, gasping as he carried the board into the room. Kutner rushed to help. Soon they were spread around the lounge, throwing ideas.

"You know, you'd think this thing was light, but it's heavier than it looks" Wilson said, collapsing on the other end of the couch.

"Could it be a nerve that was damaged? Maybe she went on an adventure or something and had a small accident." Chase suggested.

"Small accident. She probably thought nothing of it, but over time the nerves got worse. It can cause a seizure and explains the muscle cramps." Cameron added.

"Says in her history that she loves traveling. I'll ask her if she had any minor accidents during one of her trips, it could explain something." Taub volunteered.

House nodded. "Okay. Thirteen and Kutner, go to the patient's home and see if there are any clues as to what happened to her."

Kutner balked while Thirteen sighed resignedly. Cameron and Chase chuckled at their expression. They shared a look of amusement as they remembered their first break in.

House pretended to gag. "Sorry to ruin your moment lovebirds. We have a case to solve. Are you two doing anything now?"

Chase glanced at House wearily. He'd been fired by House; he shouldn't have to be doing anything at all for him anymore. Yet here he was.

"No, I don't have anything. Why?" he asked tiredly. He shift _just_ started and already he was tired. This is what happens when you get near House.

"Good. You two teach Kutner and Thirteen here the ropes of how to do it right. Wilson, return my whiteboard to my office. I'm gonna go annoy Cuddy now" With that, he limped out of the Staff Lounge.

OoOoOoO

"So….you two worked for House for three years. Any tips for us?" Kutner asked, looking around to make sure no one saw them.

"Don't do that. You're supposed to act casual. If you keep looking around, then they'll suspect something." Cameron scolded.

Thirteen grinned at the way Chase was trying to find a key. She stepped up and touched his shoulder. "Need any help?"

Chase nodded, unaware that her hand was still on his shoulder. Cameron noticed though. She cleared her throat, and when Thirteen looked up, glanced pointedly at the hand on his shoulder. Thirteen looked sheepish and took it away.

Cameron rolled her eyes at the way her boyfriend still tried to find the key. Losing patience, she took two wires out of her purse and went to work on the door.

"Thirteen, come over here and see how it's done. You have to make sure that one wire stays in one place while the other tries to open the lock. It's usually three twists to the right and two to the left and…….there" she grinned at Chase who smirked in return.

OoOoOoO

"So what'd you guys find?" House said, throwing the ball high in the air.

"She was taking birth control pills, lots of aspirin too. One anti-depressant capsule but it expired two weeks ago." Thirteen listed down everything they saw.

Cameron was at the counter, making coffee for Chase and herself. When she was done, she gave the cup to Chase, who was slumped on a chair. He smiled thankfully at her. But she wasn't done yet. After taking a sip of coffee and placing it next to his on the table, she stood behind him on the chair. Slowly she started to massage the bunched up muscles that were there.

Chase jumped slightly to feel her massaging his shoulders. He glanced back with a cocked eyebrow. She winked in return. He smiled and turned in his seat, allowing her to go back to her ministrations. He was so absorbed by the massage that he failed to see the ball flying towards him.

"Oww. Bloody hell. What'd you do that for?" he asked angrily, his accent always got thicker when he was angry.

House glared mockingly. "Oh please. Like you don't know. Tell your slave to stop touching. We're in a hospital for crying out loud. Act professional."

Cameron glared back at him. "You could've just told us. You didn't have to hit him. And I'm not his slave. And, 'act professional'? This coming from the man who runs away from clinic duty and god know what else?"

House ignored her. "Thirteen throw the ball. And Cameron, you still can't scare me with that pointed look of yours."

Just as Cameron was about to blow, Cameron and Chase's beepers went off. Cameron and Chase exchanged looks before standing.

"What's the emergency?" Taub asked as he watched the two doctors getting ready to leave.

"5 car pile up. A lot of injured civilians also got hit." Cameron explained, putting on her lab coat. "The ER's gonna be chaos." She added to Chase who was ready.

"That's better than staying here." He replied, taking her hand and walking out.

"I'll go with you" Foreman said, following the couple out.

"Awwww, look at that…. two blondes rushing to save the good citizens of New Jersey." House cackled at their retreating backs.

Suddenly, the same ball sailed through the air again, hitting House at the back of his head. He yelped in surprise, turning to see who did it.

"Sorry House, guess it slipped." Cuddy grinned before walking out of his office.

OoOoOoO

After 10 hours in the ER, both of them were exhausted.

"Want to come over my house? Just spend time together?" Cameron asked Chase. Their shift for the day was done and both were eager to just relax. "I can cook"

Chase grinned. "Sure." Then without warning, he pulled her into a hug. Cameron tensed for a moment before relaxing in his embrace, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"Ally." He murmured, nuzzling her neck.

She sighed in reply, closing her eyes and allowing her senses to lose themselves in Chase.

"All day, you've been doing stuff for me. Making me my favorite type of coffee whenever I got to the lounge, my favorite type of snack and a massage. Was that all part of the challenge?" he asked, stepping back from her, but still keeping her in his arms.

She nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. I wanted to show you that I know your favorites. I even dressed in red and black. You told me before that you liked that combination of colors on me, so I wore it today. And my hair is down, like the way you liked it too. I don't know any of House's favorites except the way he likes coffee, and even that changes and…" She stopped, realizing that she was close to babbling.

Chase grinned. "That was sweet of you. Thank you."

Cameron beamed. "Do I get points for that?"

Chase laughed. "Oh yeah, definitely."

Once again, he caught her off guard. She didn't know how it happened, she really didn't. One moment they were smiling at one another the next she was pinned to the wall, Chase kissing her roughly. His hands squeezed around her buttocks, before lifting her up. Cameron moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his waist. Chase continued his attack. His tongue had a steady rhythm of thrust into her mouth, mimicking what he really wanted to do with her. His left hand slowly made its way up her shirt, playing with her breasts. She gasped when his finger flicked at the nipple straining out of her bra. She grabbed his hair, pulling him even closer to her. Then suddenly, his kisses changed. They turned soft, coaxing her to join him, teasing her. She melted all over again. Tender, sweet kisses from Chase always made her melt. Slowly they pulled apart, gasping for breath. Cameron shifted, ready to move, when she felt a squeeze on her hip.

She glanced at Chase questioningly. He looked embarrassed. "Don't move for a sec. I have an erection right now and if you move away, then it's gonna be embarrassing if anyone walks in right now.

She laughed and stayed in his embrace. "Hey, we still on for tonight? I was planning on cooking your favorite meal before watching a movie of your choice."

Chase nodded, slowly sliding her down on her feet. "Yeah. Course we're still on for tonight."

Cameron opened her mouth to reply when the door suddenly opened to show House and Wilson. House looked smug while Wilson looked uncomfortable. Cameron and Chase blushed all over again. How their former boss always managed to catch them at the most awkward times was getting annoying.

House laughed evilly. "See Wilson, what'd I tell you? After all the touching Wombat had from his girlfriend, they'd need to steam off somewhere. You owe me $100. You two really need to find better places to do that. What about a closet…….wait, you've already done it in the closet. Oh well." He guffawed.

Wilson coughed. "Right, well, sorry you two. Just…continue…I mean don't continue….I mean…..Just go home"

"Wait! Did you two go into the Mirror patient?" Cameron asked suddenly. Both men nodded. "Who was the dominant one?"

Wilson grinned proudly. "I was"

House groaned. "Again, you were in surgery. Of course you were in charge…._then_. Not now. And besides…"

Wilson gave a look at both of them, before shutting the door.

Chase suddenly chuckled. "I always thought it would be House, but oh well." He glanced at his girlfriend. "Ready to go?"

OoOoOoO

They'd decided that they would go to their own apartment to freshen up before meeting at Cameron's.

Chase smiled as he glanced at his girlfriend. Wearing a simple red dress and black heels, she looked beautiful.

Cameron eyed what Chase was wearing. A crisp blue shirt with a yellow tie. She sighed. One of these she really should take him shopping for ties.

"Come in. Lucky for you I just finished cooking."

They shared a warm evening together. Cameron did cook his favorite meal: Steaks and mashed potato with gravy. It still amazed Chase how open Cameron was with him now. Sure there were still some secrets about their pasts, but that'd take time. For now, they were simply enjoying each other's company.

As the evening wore on, and they finished watching the movie, Chase was hesitant to go home.

"Stay." Cameron suddenly blurted out.

Chase snapped his back towards her in surprise.

"What?" he asked, making sure he was hearing right.

Cameron looked nervous. She was never nervous.

"Stay. I mean….we don't have to have sex or anything. Just sleep. I know with the challenge and everything it'd be odd if we had sex, but why not just actually _sleep _together? Since Friday, I haven't been able to sleep well."

Chase nodded slowly. He understood what she meant. He himself had some uncomfortable nights without Allison next to him.

"Sure. Do you still have my extra clothes?"

Cameron sighed in relief. "Yeah. Sorry if it's all wrinkled, I wore it all weekend to sleep."

"That's fine."

Soon, both were settled in bed, ready to sleep. Chase wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"Night Ally." He murmured with a yawn.

"Night Robbie." She replied, closing her eyes with a smile.

And after the uncomfortable weekend, both were finally able to have a good sleep.

**A.N: Wow! Long chapter. I decided that each chapter would be a day of a week, so it'd be long. So that's about 14 chapters, not including prologue and epilogue. Also, I'm not very good at writing smut, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. **

**Next: 14 chapters, that's a lot. And I have some ideas on how Cameron can still win the bet, but I'm going to run out of ideas on how she can soften up Chase…..so if you have any ideas, please tell me. **

**And thanks so much for those that reviewed; they really give me inspiration to continue! And for those that read my story but didn't review, thanks for reading, but PLEASE also review…… **

**R&R please and NO FLAMES….thanks! **


	3. Week 1: Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D…. **

It was Tuesday morning. She smiled, it was the best sleep she'd had since the weekend. Cameron let out a yawn as she stretched. Or at least tried to stretch. She glanced down to see a muscular arm around her waist and when she turned she saw Chase' sleeping face. She loved seeing Chase sleep. There was such innocence to it. The stress of his job and life disappeared when he slept. She looked around her room until it landed on the clock: 8:25. She cursed loudly before scrambling out of bed.

"Rob, wake up! We're late!" she cried, shaking him awake.

Chase groaned as he slowly woke up. He cracked his eyes open to see Cameron rushing around the room, trying to get ready for work.

"Allie relax. We're late enough as it is. We might as well relax and make some lame excuse when we get to work."

Cameron blinked at him as if he was someone she never knew. Right. She wasn't a slacker at times, like him. After a long silence, he lets out a resigned sigh.

"Right. Sorry. Let's go." He said.

As Chase reluctantly got out of bed, Cameron paused to check him out. Nice abs, lean form, adorably disheveled hair, sleepy blue eyes. Chase looked ready to be jumped. Too bad she couldn't do anything about it because of the challenge. The challenge right. What would she do today?

OoOoOoO

She had finally decided that for Tuesday, she would simply come at the most unexpected times, and surprise him with something sweet. Okay, a simple idea, but damn it she was a doctor. She was used to practicality, not creativity.

When they finally managed to get to the hospital, they saw none other than House waiting in the lobby. The ride to the hospital had been quiet, all because Cameron was still deciding what to do to show Chase that she loved him.

"Well, look what the drunk Santa Claus dragged in." House called out, with a grin.

Cameron and Chase gave him both dirty looks before rushing off to their own departments.

OoOoOoO

Cameron's first strike was in the ICU. Chase had been holed up in there all morning, taking care of a 30 years old male, who had been the car pile up yesterday.

She peeked in to see Chase looking at his charts, with a frown. With a grin, she walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, causing him to jump and turn.

"Allison! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprise and delight written in his eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?" she replied, smiling as he wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Very" Chase gave her a quick kiss. "I was actually about to page you. House and his crew have been trying to hunt me down and as much as I want to help with his patients, I'm here." he said sarcastically.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so is that a warning or are you telling me to surrender myself to House and his minions?"

Chase grinned. "The first. Knowing House, he's driving them crazy with his games. But they knew what they were signing on for when they met him."

Cameron laughed. "You're right. I'm out to find my own hiding place." She said.

Chase nodded in acknowledgment, turning back to his chart. Cameron but her lip in wonder. Glancing around, she saw that the nurses were busy with gossip and the other doctors were probably locked up in their own offices.

With a grin, she tapped Chase on the shoulder. When he turned around, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a surprising deep kiss.

She nibbled on his bottom lip before her tongue slowly entered his mouth. She let out a little moan as his tongue soon joined in with hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as her hands ran through his hair. Just as Chase was really sinking into the kiss, she pulled away.

"I'll miss you." She murmured with a lingering kiss before walking away. Chase was left blinking after her, the chart he was holding discarded on the floor.

OoOoOoO

Her second strike was in the cafeteria, or at least she hoped so. Chase was hunched over a chart again, a salad in front of him. She rolled her eyes. That Aussie really needed to start eating better. Grabbing a chocolate cake, she made a beeline towards his table, where she plopped down.

Chase glanced up with a small smile. "Hey you. I'm still surprised by what happened this morning you know."

Cameron gave a fake frown. "What happened this morning?" she asked innocently, but the sparkle in her eyes and the small smile she was suppressing gave her away.

Chase chuckled. "Oh, so that's how it goes."

Cameron nodded in agreement. As the two went into a comfortable silence, Thirteen suddenly appeared, wrapping an arm around Chase' shoulder.

"There you are. House told me to fetch you. Apparently we have a patient that needs surgery ASAP." Thirteen said, sitting down next to Chase.

Cameron narrowed her eyes. This was the second time that she'd seen Thirteen holding onto Chase' shoulder and not in a friendly way. Chase didn't seem to mind. But then again, Chase sometimes couldn't tell when a woman was hitting on him or not.

"Damn it. Why can't any of you just talk to the surgical nurses?" Chase replied in annoyance. He still didn't like how involved he was in House's team.

"We would, but House needs that surgery ASAP, so we need you to pull some strings" Foreman put in, sitting down next to Thirteen.

Just like yesterday, Cameron cleared her throat, eyes glaring at Thirteen. Thirteen glanced up in question, and when Cameron flicked her eyes on her arm on Chase' arm Thirteen once again looked sheepish before taking it away.

"Alright. Fine. I'll go arrange for one of the OR now." Chase said with a sigh. He glanced at Cameron with a smile. "Walk with me?"

"Sure."

They both got up walking towards the Surgical Department of the hospital. As they walked down the corridor, Chase snuck glances at Cameron. So much that, Cameron finally laughed.

"Relax. I'm not going to jump you out here. I'll do it when we're in the elevator or in your office," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Chase relaxed slightly. "Right, well just give me warning next time, okay?"

Cameron shook her head playfully. "Nope, I'm going to keep you on your toes today. It's going to be fun."

Chase had to laugh at how happy Cameron looked "Hmmm, maybe it will be fun" he whispered before leaning down to kiss her. Before their lips could even contact they heard the familiar voice of House.

"Oh stop that you two. I know you're trying to make me jealous, but I already have a partner." House said, clapping Wilson on his back. 

Chase and Cameron blinked. Then they glanced at Wilson who let out a breath before giving them a 'how am I suppose to stop him' look.

Chase opened his mouth with a retort when Cameron said "Wow, so that's why you rejected me. You already had Wilson with you and you went _that_ way. Thank god, at least now I know that I can seduce a man. I'm going to go work on that with Chase."

All three men gawked at Cameron, who wore a satisfied smirk.

House retaliated with "Now wait just a minute…." Before he could finish the sentence, Cameron continued.

"No need to say anything House. I know how disgusting two heterosexual people doing PDA is for you. We'll go now." With that she dragged a stunned Chase away from Dr. House and Dr. Wilson, who were still left gawking at her.

OoOoOoO

Chase burst into laughter as soon as they were in the elevator. "Oh that was hilarious! Did you see the look on House's face?"

Cameron laughed "Yeah! Oh he didn't see that coming did he??!"

Chase smiled softly at her, before opening his arms to her. "Come here"

Cameron gratefully stepped into his arms, loving the smell that was uniquely Chase.

"Allie. What exactly was your strategy for today?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of surprising you."

Surprising me with what?"

" Me. Like what I did this morning, popping out of nowhere and….that's what I did so far. I wanted to show you that I'm not at all like the straight-laced doctor House thought I was." She said, burying her face deeper into his shirt.

"Well, I think you did more than that." He said as they stepped out of the elevator, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You surprised me back there with House. I liked it" he answered, pulling away from her. At first she was confused to why he pulled away…until she saw the eyes discreetly looking at them. Right.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking back to the elevator, irked that she couldn't give him a long kiss, when the moment was obviously right.

Before she stepped in, she glanced back at Chase.

"Dr. Chase!" she called out. When he glanced back questioningly, she gave a flirty wink, saying "Stay away from the mistletoes okay?"

OoOoOoO

Cameron came at the most unbelievable times. Like in the afternoon, when one of his patients had a cardiac arrest and he needed more help, Cameron suddenly appeared, and they'd managed to stabilize him.

Then, when he'd been preparing for surgery, she'd come in to talk to him one of her patients. Just like before, she flicked him with water, to which he retaliated by splashing her back. They'd nearly gotten into a water fight right there, before she told him to stop. Then, with a kiss, she disappeared.

Then, when he was on a break, he'd snuck in to the On Call Room, where Cameron later appeared. She'd scared the hell out of him. He'd had his eyes close, ears listening to his IPod when he suddenly felt a soft body sliding next to his. He tensed before realizing that it was Cameron. He smelt the Vanilla Lace perfume that surrounded her and when he opened his eyes, there she was. That had been amazing. How they'd spent an hour or two, cuddled on the bed, talking about everything and nothing, all at once.

He still wasn't all that convinced that she still didn't love House. After all, though the moment was amazing in the Call Room, it hadn't been perfect: she had mentioned House countless of times.

He'd made the challenge as a way for her to concentrate on him rather than House. It had worked for the first two days, but would she eventually get bored, and then go back to House? Maybe he really did need her to prove that she loved him.

OoOoOoO

Chase was tired. After a long day in the ICU where he'd lost the 30 years old male, another patient had slipped into a coma, and now a little girl who was 9 was admitted along with 5 other patients. He wanted to be just alone, that's why he hadn't called Cameron to ask where she was. He was alright with the other patients, until the 9 years old and 14 months old were admitted. He'd always had a soft spot for children.

When he opened the door to his apartment, Cameron was curled on the couch, a cup of tea in hand. She didn't say anything. Just sat there, waiting for him to sit down. He gave her a grateful look for not asking or saying anything, before collapsing on the couch next to her, grabbing the cup of tea. It was still hot. He gave a questioning look before taking a sip and placing it on the table.

She smiled. "I heard the chaos in the ICU. I was just waiting for about 5 minutes before you came."

He nodded again before finally giving up and laid his head down onto her lap. He didn't know how long they stayed on the couch, his head on her lap, her hands soothingly stroking his hair, being quiet but he didn't care. It was at these moments, these surprising moments that Chase loved.

"Let's go to bed?" she asked softly..

Chase nodded his head like a little boy, before standing up. He held out his hand to Cameron who happily took it.

As they lay in bed, ready to slip into oblivion, Chase whispered "The only thing that kept me going today was wondering what surprises you had in store for me. Thanks for that"

Cameron rolled over, until they were face to face. Cupping his face with one hand, she replied "You're welcome. Told you I could be surprising"

Chase had to smile at that. Cameron understood that though he was grateful she was there when he was vulnerable; he still wasn't ready to bear his soul. So she turned playful when they got too close to soul-bearing topics. It was both a blessing and a curse.

Cameron leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. "Go to sleep."

Chase nodded. Once Cameron was sure he was asleep, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead this time. "I'll always be here for you Robert. I love you. I can't say it to your face yet because I feel so…._unworthy_, but I'll show you with this challenge that I do." She murmured before falling into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

**A.N: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!! This is not edited, because I wanted to send out a chapter before I go off to the Alps, where I'll be falling flat on my ass from skiing. Yay me! **

**Next: have some ideas on how Cameron can still win the bet, but I'm going to run out of ideas on how she can soften up Chase…..so if you have any ideas, please tell me. **

**Thanks star jelly – yeah, I love of Chase gets along with kids…. I'm going to use your idea in one of the chapters. **

**R&R please and NO FLAMES….thanks! **


	4. Week 1: Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D…. **

Chase woke up with a groan. Staring up at the ceiling, he willed himself to get up and go to work. Instead, he rolled over to Cameron's side of the bed to find it empty with a note. Curious, he opened the note and read

_Rob, _

_Look at your IPod and check out the new songs that are there. Choose one, and that song will be our song. Listen carefully to the songs and you'll see that I've added my voice to some parts of the songs that I think are important to us. _

_Allison _

_P.S: Some songs are really sappy but what the hell, right? This is for the Wednesday Challenge _

Chase smiled. He looked around the bedroom but he couldn't find his mp3 anywhere. When he looked in the living room, it wasn't there either. He finally found it on the kitchen table, with a breakfast plate in front of him.

_What a great way to start a day._ He thought.

OoOoOoO

On the way to the hospital, the first song that Chase picked was How Does It Feel, by Westlife.

_True lovers never take it slowly  
When they've found the one and only  
Nothing can replace this feeling  
Knowing someone loves you_

It's painted with the pain and glory  
Taking from a known sad story  
Laying out my life before me  
Fearing the unknown

Sharing never showed me much appeal  
And now I'm only praying it's for real

So how does it feel  
When I hold you in my arms  
And you're lying next to me  
**Never wanting you to leave  
Until I'll tell you how it feels**  
To be cradled like my dreams  
**And to know that you love me**  
No more wasting time in asking other people  
How does it feel

How does it feel

**Forever taken you for granted  
You give me everything I wanted  
I'm so afraid that I might lose you**  
But time will let us see  
If everything is real I'm feeling  
Well maybe we've been only dreaming  
And if it's gonna die to save it  
Cos baby I believe

Nothing in the world could make it right  
Cos baby loving you brings me to life

And how does it feel  
When I hold you in my arms  
And you're lying next to me  
Never wanting you to leave  
Until I'll tell you how it feels  
To be cradled like my dreams  
And to know that you love me  
No more wasting time in asking other people  
How does it feel

Woah, woah, woah

Nothing in the world could feel this right  
Cos baby you're the best thing in my life

How does it feel  
**When I hold you in my arms  
And you're lying next to me  
Never wanting you to leave  
**Until I'll tell you how it feels  
To be cradled like my dreams  
And to know that you love me  
No more wasting time in asking other people

How does it feel 

By the time the song ended, Chase had a grin on his face. The fact that Cameron had risked her pride in actually singing some lyrics in a song for him was touching.

OoOoOoO

Cameron was tense. She had woken up at five in the morning because she'd gotten a brilliant idea. Make a mix-tape for Chase. Okay, so borrowing her boyfriend's IPod for the mix-tape, which wasn't even a tape, wasn't that romantic… but she worked with what she got. Through hard work, she'd finally accomplished what she'd set out to do. There were only five songs, but that was enough.

Now all she was waiting for was to see how Chase reacted to having to listen to love songs all day.

She heard someone come in the lounge and saw Thirteen, Taub, Foreman and Kutner enter. They smiled at her in greeting before resuming their discussion. Thirteen suddenly broke away from the group and walked towards Cameron.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Thirteen asked, settling down next to Cameron.

Cameron glanced at her for a moment. She was still a bit annoyed at the girl for flirting and overly touching Chase.

"Just doing some of Chase's paper works. He hates doing these and he's overloaded right now, so I'm helping him out" she replied, writing down more information on the chart.

"That's sweet. Speaking of your boyfriend, where is he? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Thirteen asked causally looking around. Too casual in Cameron's opinion.

"I guess he's running late. It's always hard to wake him up in the morning"

Thirteen nodded absently, looking at the lounge door. Following her gaze, she saw Chase entering looking adorably disheveled. He had two cups of coffee in hand and once he saw Cameron, his face brightened.

Cameron was pleased. Yes, she knew that she'd snagged one of the hottest doctors in PPTH but it always helped to know that Chase returned her feelings, instead of straying eyes.

"Hey you," Chase gave her a peck on the cheek. "I missed you this morning." Then he leaned towards her ear and murmured "And I got your note and I've already listened to one song" Then Unexpectedly, his tongue flicked her earlobe before he stood up.

Cameron glanced up at him in surprised silence. She cleared her throat before replying

"Right, well um….. I've been doing some of your paperwork, I hope you don't mind."

Chase smiled. "No I don't mind. But I do mind if it interrupts your own work"

"It doesn't. I already finished mine" she replied with a smile of her own.

" Hello Dr. Chase," a husky voice suddenly said. 

Both of them turned towards the voice and Cameron's jaw dropped at what she saw. Thirteen had loosened her hair so that it was framing her face perfectly. Her white coat, which was buttoned up earlier, now showed the very tight-fitting pants she was wearing and the shirt that showed more than enough cleavage. One arm was draped over the arm of the couch while the other was at the top. A very provocative post.

Cameron's eyes snapped towards Chase to see what his reaction was. He didn't seem to notice the invitation that Thirteen was obviously showing towards him. Or if he did, he chose not to acknowledge it.

"Morning" he replied in greeting, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Cameron.

"There you people are." House exclaimed, limping into the room. He glanced around before wedging himself between Cameron and Thirteen on the small couch.

Rolling her eyes, Thirteen gave up her seat and stood.

"Howdy partners, we got ourselves a case today. A rooting tooting cowboy was just sent in. Yee-haw!" House began.

The others gaped. Cameron and Chase shared a glance before slowly standing up.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Kutner asked

"Weren't you listening? We have a cowboy in the hospital." House snarked, giving Kutner a mock glare. Chase and Cameron slowly gathered their papers from the nearby table, while trying not to be noticed.

"Yeah, but why's your voice like that?"

"Oh, you caught me!" House said sarcastically. "Last night there was a Wild West marathon and I was hooked. Don't you like it?" he asked with a pout.

Chase and Cameron was a few feet close to the door when they heard House say "Where do you think you two are going?"

Cameron sighed in frustration. "So close" she heard Chase mutter.

Turning around, she gave House a glare "None of your business, I have a job in another department remember?"

Chase cleared his throat. "Yeah, and I've got paper work to do, which she's helping me do, so we're gonna go"

Both of them took three more steps before Foreman stopped them

"But if it's your paper work, why is she doing it?" Foreman asked, crossing his arms across his chest. If he had to go through House antics daily, these two could survive a few minutes.

Frustrated, Cameron scowled at him. "Oh, I don't know. Why does House tell you to do his clinic hours for him?"

"Hey" House protested "I wasn't even part of this. Don't bring me into it." But the smirk that was on his face belied his words.

Chase shook his head. "Right, well, we're off." He took Cameron's hand, and opened the door.

This time it was Thirteen that interrupted them. "Actually, Dr. Cameron, if you wouldn't mind, we could use your help on this cowboy."

Cameron narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Thirteen looked back in innocence. Yeah, right.

"Yeah, come on Cameron, it'll be like old times" Foreman added. "Besides, there's no one on this time with high morals as you do, so come on!"

Cameron sighed and glanced at Chase. He seemed to understand. He let go of her hand, gave her a kiss on the lips, whispered "Good luck" in her ear and took off.

OoOoOo

Chase chuckled to himself as he finally found another empty lounge to work in. Poor Allison. Having to go through House's games, Foreman's holier-than-thou attitude and the new interns, he felt sorry for her. Sighing, he got own with his own work. Getting out his IPod, he clicked on the second song called "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Cascada.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
**Be everything that you need**  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
**I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
**A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

Chorus:  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
**I wanna lay like this forever**  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
Comfort and protection of

The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

Chorus:  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't ya see it baby  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

Chorus:  
I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea, yeah  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me 

It was hard for Chase to concentrate on his work when he listened to the songs, waiting to hear Allison's voice in the song. But he continued listening. The next song came crooning out of the ear phones and he had to chuckle. One, he and Cameron had made fun of the song, but it was here now. This I Swear by Nick Lachey.

**_You're there by my side  
In every way  
_**_I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me_

**I may not say it quite as much as I should  
**When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

**I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you  
**  
I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in  
And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

So whenever you get there  
**Just reach out for me**  
**I'll never let you down my love**

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear

And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear 

Chase was touched. Cameron wasn't one for love songs but she had compiled this list. He was so absorbed into listening Nick's voice , that he didn't notice House entering and sitting next to him. Before he could stop him, House had plucked an earphone and was listening. However, five seconds into the song, House's face contorted into one of disgust.

"What the hell are you listening to?" House asked as he tore the ear phone off his ear. He rubbed his ear as if it had gone through torture.

Chase blushed. "Nothing, it's a song."

House snorted. "Yeah, a love song." Then, without warning, he grabbed Chase's IPod. Scrolling through the song, he read aloud. "Truly, Madly, Deeply? This I Swear? How Does It Feel?" he gave Chase a look.

By now Chase's face was scarlet. "If you must know, Cameron arranged all these songs into my IPod. She told me to listen to them. So I am"

House looked disgusted. "You are so whipped. Did you know that?"

Chase looked insulted. "I am not whipped. Me and Cameron are in a healthy relationship, where we are both in control of our relationship."

House didn't look convinced. In fact, he looked amused. "Yeah, in Delusion-Ville. You are whipped."

Chase opened his mouth, ready to protest again, when Foreman burst into the room.

"House, we got the results back. All the symptoms point to lupus."

House absorbed that for a moment before saying "Foreman, what do you think? Do you think that Chase is whipped?"

Foreman looked taken back for a moment. "Why are you asking that?"

House held up the IPod. "His master told him to listen to love songs, and like a good servant, he _is_ listening to a love song. He's on 'This I Swear' I think it's called."

Chase groaned and slammed his head on the table as he saw Foreman give him a pitying look.

"Man, that's just sad. House is actually right. You are whipped."

House grinned, slapping Chase heartily on the back. "See Chase, I was right"

Chase gave them both glares at their satisfied looks. "Oh, sod off both of you."

Foreman and House laughed as they walked out of the room. Sighing, he glanced at his IPod before clicking onto the next song called "Come What May" by Ewan MacGregor.

**_Never knew I could feel like this_**_  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
**I want to vanish inside your kiss**  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

Chorus:  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
**But I love you until the end of time  
**  
Chorus

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Chorus 

Before Chase could move on to the last song, his pager beeped. He cursed as he saw that his child patient from yesterday had taken a turn for the worse. He bolted out of the room, his IPod and papers long forgotten.

OoOoOo

All through the afternoon, Chase had worked hard to revive and stabilize the 9 year old boy. It had worked. Now the boy was stabilized but another problem emerged. The 14 month old infant was getting worse.

Now, all Chase wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Allison. But as he went to his locker, he saw a note.

_Robert, _

_Sorry, but House's patient is nearly dead so we have to do something quick. Go to your apartment and I'll meet you there. _

_Allison _

Chase crumpled the letter. As he had been reading, he'd gotten an idea. Cameron had done so much for the past two days; it was going to be his turn to do something romantic in turn.

As he walked on his way out, he listened to the last song called "It's gonna be love" by Mandy Moore.

_It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby_

**It's time, I've been patient for so long**  
**How can I pretend to be so strong?**  
Looking at you, baby  
Feeling it too, baby  
**If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
Then it's gonna be all right**

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby  
It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be...  
It's gonna be love

Time in my restless your a fool  
**How can I pretend to be so cruel?**  
Maybe it's me, baby  
Maybe it's true, baby  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We've waited long enough

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you, baby

**The sooner you let two hearts beat together**  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be tough  
You gotta believe  
It's gonna be strong enough

It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be said  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be you're the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be tough  
It's gonna be more than just enough  
It's gonna be love  
Oh, it's gonna be love

It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)

It's gonna be you, baby  
It's gonna be me, baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you  
It's gonna be...(yeah)  
It's gonna be love 

OoOoOoO

Cameron unlocked the door of Chase's apartment. It was 10 pm and though that was early to call it a day for a doctor, it was late for Chase and Cameron.

"Robert" she called out in the dim apartment. She got out of the jacket before walking forward. Pausing, she glanced down to see rose petals, leading into the living room. Grinning ,she followed until she stopped at the entrance to the living room. There she gaped at what she saw.

There scented candles around and in the center was a table filled with pasta. Her favorite. Chase was sitting on one chair, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"They're still not stolen" he said, stepping forward.

"What's all this?" she asked shakily, accepting the flowers.

"Surprised? I thought if we were going to have a song, it should be done in the right circumstances."

She nodded in agreement. "What song did you choose?"

Chase smiled secretly. "We'll dance after dinner how about that?"

"Okay." She carefully put the flowers on the couch before taking Chase's hand.

He pulled her towards the table, where he seated her. "Do you like? I actually cooked it"

She chewed her pasta before nodding "I love it."

As the dinner slowly ended, Cameron was nervous. She really wasn't a romantic person. Yes, she watched chick flicks, but that was because her friends in school had forced her. Chase was clearing the table and moving it onto the side for more space.

Chase seemed to realize she was nervous. "Relax." He pulled her into his arms as he clicked the stereo to life. Soon the voices of Westlife came out.

_True lovers never take it slowly  
When they've found the one and only  
Nothing can replace this feeling  
Knowing someone loves you_

Cameron locked eyes with Chase. They started to slowly sway.

_  
It's painted with the pain and glory  
Taking from a known sad story  
Laying out my life before me  
Fearing the unknown _

Chase started adding moves from the waltz. __

Sharing never showed me much appeal  
And now I'm only praying it's for real

Cameron bit her lip as she glanced down at their feet, to make sure she wouldn't step on his toes.

_  
So how does it feel  
When I hold you in my arms  
And you're lying next to me  
**Never wanting you to leave  
Until I'll tell you how it feels**  
To be cradled like my dreams  
**And to know that you love me**  
No more wasting time in asking other people  
How does it feel_

How does it feel 

Chase chuckled as he saw what Cameron was doing. He bent down and murmured

"Ally, look at my eyes. It'll be easier...Trust me."__

**Forever taken you for granted  
You give me everything I wanted  
I'm so afraid that I might lose you**  
But time will let us see  
If everything is real I'm feeling  
Well maybe we've been only dreaming  
And if it's gonna die to save it  
Cos baby I believe

Nothing in the world could make it right  
Cos baby loving you brings me to life

She glanced up and was enthralled at the glow in his eyes. She was so lost in his eyes that she did allow him to lead her in the waltz.

_  
And how does it feel  
When I hold you in my arms  
And you're lying next to me  
Never wanting you to leave  
Until I'll tell you how it feels  
To be cradled like my dreams  
And to know that you love me  
No more wasting time in asking other people  
How does it feel _

But Cameron suddenly gasped as Chase dipped her. She gasped, caught off guard, and she clung onto him. __

Woah, woah, woah

Nothing in the world could feel this right  
Cos baby you're the best thing in my life

They glanced at one another before slowly kissing. Their lips molded together as Chase pulled her tighter to his body. Her fingers tightened on his neck as his fingers dug into her hips. Moaning, he broke the kiss and slowly trailed his lips down her neck. Then he stopped and looked into her eyes. Giving her a small smile, he swayed in one spot, holding her tightly, gently kissing her neck. Cameron slowly stoked his hair, closing her eyes in pleasure.

_  
How does it feel  
**When I hold you in my arms  
And you're lying next to me  
Never wanting you to leave  
**Until I'll tell you how it feels  
To be cradled like my dreams  
And to know that you love me  
No more wasting time in asking other people _

_  
How does it feel _

**AN: Damn, was that long! Well, you guys, here's the new chapter for the New Year! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews last chapter and to those who read! **

**Songs: **

**How Does It Feel – Westlife **

**Truly, Madly, Deeply- Cascada **

**This I Swear- Nick Lachey **

**Come What May- Ewan MacGregor **

**It's Gonna Be Love- Mandy Moore. **

**I don't own these songs or the IPod logo. **

**PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!! **

**No flames though! **


	5. Week 1: Thursday

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D…. **

"So, I woke up this morning and you were gone." Cameron said from behind Chase, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. It was already two in the afternoon and she'd yet to see him.

Chase turned with a smile, his arms going around her waist to pull her closer. He greeted here with a small lingering kiss. "Sorry about that. I got paged at the NICU."

Cameron let out a pout. "No note, no kiss goodbye?" She had been disappointed to wake up and realize Chase wasn't there. It had been a move forward that they were sharing a bed once again. Nothing had happened, but that was okay with her. After how their friends-with-benefits had ended disastrously, she wasn't in a hurry to have sex with him. But he'd have to give in soon. With a hot boyfriend like him, how long was a girl supposed to resist?

He let out a chuckle. "Even if I did kiss you goodbye, you wouldn't have felt it. You were in a deep sleep."

Cameron doesn't smile at his teasing. She looks deep into his eyes and said "Even if I was asleep, you should kiss me goodbye. I'd wake up because the kiss was from you."

Silence. They locked eyes. Chase searching her eyes for something. Cameron had her eyes open, begging him to understand her.

A throat cleared. Moment broken. They tore their gazes from one another to see Kutner looking at them awkwardly.

"House wants to talk with both of you."

Chase frowned. "Well, you can tell your boss that we no longer work for him."

Thirteen stepped up. "Yeah, well if you don't go now, we'll just harass you until you do, so might as well give up now." She said with a wink for Chase.

Cameron glared at the flirtatious gesture and tightened her grip around Chase' waist.

Foreman nodded. "She's right. Besides, House took an extra pill of "I'll be an ass today" so we're desperate."

Cameron sighed and leaned her forehead against Chase' chest. She let out a small smile, smelling his scent. It was a comfort to her. It smelt like home: mint and his cologne and his own unique smell of just Chase. Raising her head, she cocked her brow in question.

Chase groaned in defeat. "Ten minutes. That's all we're giving him," he said confidently.

Cameron let out at a laugh at her boyfriend's tone of voice.

Chase glanced down at her with a smile, noting how she had yet to take her had away from his waist.

OoOoOoO

Chase is cute when he pouts. That's all she can think about. It's been an hour now and they're still stuck with House. The hospital had been slow all throughout the afternoon and they had no excuse they could use to escape. Thus, Chase is pouting. She would pout too, but really, Chase looked more adorable when doing it.

She understood why he's pouting though. House hadn't called them in for a case. He called them in here to vent. Just the three of them. Awkward. House' new ducklings and Foreman had escaped, claiming they've already heard this crisis. So they were stuck.

"--Cut throat bitch. Out of anybody in the building, he had to choose cut throat bitch. I knew something was wrong with Wilson. Who gets married and divorced like he does? I think he's into dominant ladies, that's the only thing I can think of. What do you think?" House turned to them with a questioning glare.

They didn't even bother to answer. Several times they've tried to talk and advice him, but House would just rant on. But now he's quiet, looking at them with an expectant glare.

Chase stirred. "Well, maybe he really does like her. There could be more than meets the eye when it comes to cut-throat… I mean Amber. She could really be vulnerable in front of Wilson"

House sneered. "Yeah, and I'm sure you don't have a whip at home that your lady here isn't wielding."

Chase scowled. "Whatever. I'm out." With that, he storms out.

Cameron gave House a glare. "Seriously?" she hissed before following Chase out.

House is left looking confused. "So was that a yes that you do have a whip?" he asks the empty room.

OoOoOoO

She caught up with him in the hospital garden an hour later, sitting on a bench. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

Chase grunted in reply, refusing to look at her.

"Chase, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing. It's just… What did you ever see in him? He's such an ass."

Cameron nodded in understanding. There it was. Chase's insecurities when it came to House.

With a sigh, she cuddled closer to him, linking her left arm through his right, their hands sealed together. She leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Sometimes I don't know. He has his moments of weakness that just got to me. That makes me wonder, you know? What's really going in his head. He once told me that I only go for guys who can't be fixed because I like to feel needed. With him that was kinda true."

Chase tensed. "Is that why you're with me? Because you think you can fix me?" He asked angrily, ready to pull his arm away.

"No!" she cried out in surprise to his angry question. He hesitated and looked at her, mistrust in his eyes. "I'm with you because…"

_because I love you. _But she couldn't say that. At least not yet.

"…because your Robert Chase. You're the guy I chose to have a sexual relationship with. You're the guy who gave me flowers that weren't stolen. The guy who was there for me even when I pushed you away and doubted you and was a bitch. The guy who reminded me every Tuesday that he liked me without expecting anything in return. I'm with you because you make me feel happy and safe and warm and…"

Before she can continue her speech, his lips are smashed against hers. It's not a tender kiss. It's one full of passion, pent up emotions pouring into it. With a moan, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Groaning, he pulled her into his lap, squeezing her hips. Their tongues are mating, thrusting against one another, mocking what they really want to do. One of his arm goes through her silky hair, puling her even closer.

"No making out, you two." An amused voice said.

Pulling apart, they blush as they see Cuddy looking at them in exasperated amusement.

"Cuddy!" Cameron said in dismay, embarrassed at being caught at such a position. Scrambling off Chase's lap, she attempted to fix her frazzled clothes and hair.

Chase was blushing. "Right. Uh… Sorry about that. Just, you know…"

Cuddy laughed at their expressions. "Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Eagerly nodding, Cameron pulled Chase away from the garden and Cuddy. She dragged him all the way to the locker room.

"Oh my god. That was so embarrassing. I felt like a teenager getting caught making out by my mother!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Chase laughed at her blushing face. Tugging her closer, he let her bury her face into his chest. "Relax. She knows we're in a relationship. She just, you know, wants us to do it in closets instead of out in the open."

That makes Cameron laugh as she remembered a conversation with Cuddy. "You know, when House caught us making out in the janitor's closet? He told Cuddy who confronted me on it."

Chase looked surprised. "Oh yeah, what'd she say? Tell us to stop it?"

"No. She told me to be careful with your heart." She replied with a small smile at him.

Chase returned the smile with one of his on. He tilted his head and gave her a small kiss.

"What do you say we go away for the weekend?" He asked.

"What?"

"You and Me. Go away for the weekend."

"Where?" she asked with a narrow glance.

"Atlantic City. You and Me. Casinos. Beach. Hotel." He tempted with a teasing smile.

"When do we leave?" she asked eagerly.

Chase looked surprise at her eagerness. "Really? I thought it'd be harder to convince you."

Cameron shrugged with a small smile. "You're right. We really do need some time alone together. This could be good for us."

"You're right." Chase replied with a small kiss on Cameron's forehead. "It's not that far. So we could leave after work tomorrow, drive there. Spend the whole of Saturday and go back Sunday night."

"Sounds great."

OoOoOoO

It's only later in bed, cuddled while watching a movie that Cameron realized she had done nothing romantic or sweet to Chase today.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, turning his attention away from the screen.

She had to smile at that. Even though they weren't that close yet, he was already so attuned to her moods.

"Nothing… It's just… I did nothing romantic for you today." She sighed in disappointment, puling away from him

"That's not true." Chase whispered with a smile. She gave him an incredulous look. He brought her back into his embrace where she curled like a content kitten. "That speech you made in the garden, about why you're with me. That was romantic and sweet."

She blushed. "Yeah, well. That wasn't planned."

"But I found it sweet and romantic about why you're here now." He stated stubbornly.

She tilted her head towards him with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She looked into his eyes, looking for some hint that he'd trusted her a little more, given her a small piece of his heart. She smiled when she saw it, sparkling softly at the back of his eyes. He smiled in return and she hoped he read it in her eyes too.

Soon, they'd get there. Happily together and in love… They'd get there.

**AN: OMG!! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait. Very busy being a junior. Now I'm a senior! Sweet! **

**Ok, I got so many Alerts for this story and Favorite-d that I seriously just want to thank everyone who' still reading this story, even after all my non-updates. **

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. Hope you like this! It's so short, I know. But at least it's something. Not edited. **


	6. Week 1: Friday

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D…. **

It's Friday and she's running around her apartment trying to find clothes. She'd have done this last night, but Chase was over. And really, staying in Chase's arms was better than packing. Of course, now she's scrambling around trying to find clothes.

Her doorbell rings and she groans in frustration. Quickly, she runs to the door and sees a grinning Chase, holding a cup of coffee.

Hey gorgeous" he greets with a grin.

"Oh thank god. Listen, I need help okay? Help me pack." She demanded, grabbing the offered coffee with a relieved smile.

"Alright." He shrugged, entering the apartment.

An hour later, they're trying to put Cameron's suitcase in the trunk of Chase' car. "Serious Cam, what did you bring in here?"

She glared at him in response, although it doesn't take effect as she's showing a small smile as Chase struggled to stuff the suitcase in.

OoOoOoO

"You're late." Cuddy states as soon as they both step into the hospital.

Cameron already has their alibi. "So sorry Cuddy. There was traffic on the way here. Then Chase here forgot to put gas, so we had to wait for that. Then we had a flat tire… It was a really horrible morning."

Cuddy looked stunned at the explanation. She glanced at Chase for confirmation. He nodded solemnly, his face grim. In reality, he was trying not to laugh.

"Ok then" Cuddy finally said. With a nod, she walked away.

Once they're sure she's gone, they sigh in relief. Then Chase spoke in a sullen tone.

"Why did I have to be the irresponsible guy in our alibi?" he whines with a pout.

Cameron laughed, tugging his tie to pull him closer. "Cause it's your car. And, I'm Cameron. I don't do irresponsibility."

Chase gave her a devilish smirk. One that always got her. "But you'd do me, right?" he teased huskily, his accent thicker. He wrapped his arms around her.

She blinked up at him, surprised at his question. "Oh yeah, totally" she murmured as his lips descended on hers. Then she ducks to avoid it and steps out of his arms.

He's left looking put out. Turning to give her a confused look, she smirked. "Promises promises. Try to wait until Saturday night okay?" Then she roughly pulled him down by his tie to give him a hard kiss as compensation. Before he has time to react, she's pulled away.

With a grin, she turned him around and pushed him towards the OR. "Go to work."

He's still in a daze as he walked away. Then he grins as he feels her pinch his ass. What a way to start a day.

OoOoOoO

"So… I hear that you and the lady are going away for the weekend" House appeared next to him

With a groan, Chase slammed his head against the counter. "Who told you?"

A devilish smile found its way to House' face. "I've got ears in this hospital."

Chase looked doubtful. "Who'd you annoy into telling you?"

"Foreman" House immediately replied. "So… where you going?"

Chase let out a snort. "Oh please. Like I'd tell you. You'd probably go there, dragging poor Wilson with you."

House let out a mock angry expression. "Who ratted me out?" he said sarcastically.

Tired of the conversation, Chase left.

OoOoOoO

"Hey you"

Chase turned around and smiled politely at Thirteen. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing" she replied with a flirty smile. "Heard about your weekend plans"

Chase chuckled. "Seems like everybody does."

Thirteen let out a pout. "You won't invite me?" she asked teasingly.

Chase shook his head. "Nope. Just me and Cameron."

"Too bad. Where you going?"

"It's a secret." A new voice said. Chase and Thirteen turned and saw a frowning Cameron standing there.

"Hey you." Chase greeted, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Busy day so far? Only an hour till we get to go."

Cameron kept her eyes steady on Thirteen. There was a challenge there. Without a thought Cameron pulled Chase in a heated kiss. She pulled away and raised a challenging eyebrow to Thirteen.

Thirteen rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Chase asked confusingly.

"Nothing you have to worry about." Cameron replied, keeping her eyes steady on Thirteen's retreating form.

OoOoOoO

"Ready to go?" Chase asked, leaning against the car.

With a giggle, Cameron bounced towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Easy there." Chase laughed. "what's gotten into you?"

"I'm just excited! I can be excited you know" she said with a pout.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah"

Cameron cupped his cheeks before kissing him tenderly. "I want this weekend to be all about us. That's why I'm excited."

Chase grinned, his eyes brightening. "Well, then, here we come Atlantic City!"

**AN: So….. *crickets*…. Ok, I deserve that. But here's hoping my fans are still here. **


	7. Week 1: Friday Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D…. **

Chase slowly entered the hotel room after Cameron. It was a two hour drive, and they already decided to just rest for the rest of the night and explore tomorrow. All throughout the trip, she had talked about the many things they could do. Gambling, going to the movies, the Boardwalk and of course…

Shopping.

Although that last part wasn't something he was looking forward to. But then again, what man looked forward to shopping?

The hotel room was gorgeous. A spacious living room, a kitchen, a large bedroom and bathroom.

"Wow" Cameron commented, glancing around the room. "You really went all out, huh?"

Chase locked eyes with her. "I just wanted this weekend to be special."

Cameron grinned. "Well, just the two of us… No House… No new Ducklings" _No Thirteen _"It'll be special."

Chase returned the smile.

Cameron sat on the bed, and gestured him to come closer.

He walked forward and plopped next to her. Surprising both of them, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her onto his lap.

Leaning forward, he gave her a slow and tender kiss. Cameron happily enjoyed his kiss, throwing her arms around his neck.

Just as he was about to fall back into the bed, she pulled away sharply, jumping up from his lap.

Chase blinked in confusion. Glancing up at her in question, he smiled slightly at the blush that covered her face.

"Okay" Cameron said, running her hand through her hair in frustration. "I know you said we should wait until you're sure of my feelings, but it's seriously getting harder."

Chase laughed as he stood up, stepping closer to her. "You wanna know a secret?" he murmured by her ear, loving how she shivered at his breath.

Cameron swallowed hard and gave a short nod.

"I'm ready."

Cameron pulled back and looked at him in surprise and doubt. "Really?"

Chase shrugged and began to check out the hotel room. "Well, yeah." He said absently, "I mean, this past week, you've been amazing. You really showed me how much you cared about me."

Cameron scowled at his back. "Hey! This is a serious conversation! Why the hell aren't you looking at me?"

Chase flicked his eyes in her direction at her tone. "Cam, I know this is a serious conversation. That's why I'm saying, I'm trusting you more"

"Thank you." She said dryly, crossing her arms.

Chase finally gave all his attention to her. Pulling her into his arms, he rubbed her back reassuringly. "Trust me when I say, that when it comes you, I take everything seriously."

Cameron softened slightly. "Really? You trust me now?"

Chase nodded, kissing her softly on her forehead. He bent his head and once again began to kiss her.

Cameron closed her eyes, happily sinking into his embrace. He nailed her to the wall and pressed his body to hers, his arms going on either side of her head, pinning her in place. One hand slid towards the hem of her shirt, toying with it.

Suddenly aware of what they were doing, it was Cameron who pulled away, ducking underneath her arm.

"Ok, whoa there." She said, holding her hands in front of her, as if to stop him from jumping on her.

Chase liked utterly confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cameron snorted in disbelief. "Trust me, you did everything fine. It's just…" she trailed off, looking uncertainly at him.

Chase, who was still not used to her insecurity near him, but loving it, he waited patiently for her to continue.

"It's just that…. We're going to have sex for the first time, and I don't want it to just happen against a wall… it'd be great… but I want it to be more special." She continued, avoiding his eyes.

Ignoring her protests, he strode forward wrapping her in his arms. "Special? I can do special." He declared, beginning to sway them back and forth. "I can do candle light dinner… dancing… walk on the beach…"

Cameron sighed happily, swaying along with him, her arms around his waist.

"And then… after all that…. I can do you" he joked to her. He laughed as she pushed him away with a swat on the arm. "Ow. It's true, isn't it?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you get to be vulgar about it."

Chase rubbed his arm. "I think you really hurt me."

Feeling no pity, Cameron walked towards the kitchen, calling behind her "Don't be such a baby. Cause I don't do babies. Speaking of, when do we finally do it?

Following her, Chase leaned against the kitchen counter. "Wow, Cam, way to make it sound so special."

Cameron paused for a moment, turning to him. "I didn't mean to." She replied with a frown.

Chase chuckled softly. "Relax. I was teasing."

"Oh." She never did find jokes and teasing amusing.

Chase continued to look at her. "How about tomorrow night?"

Cameron nodded in agreement. "Alright then."

Chase moved forward, surprising Cameron when she turned around and ran into him.

"Whoa. What--" she quieted when she saw the intense expression on his face.

She parted her mouth in invitation. When his kiss didn't come, she started to speak, to protest, but his lips crashed down on hers, silencing her objection. His tongue pushed inside her mouth in a mad frenzy, claiming her, branding her. He shifted her till her body was flush against him. She clutched his shirt, ready to rip it off him.

Chase abruptly pulled away; the only sound was their gasping breath.

_We really need to stop pulling away in the middle of a make-out _she thought numbly, trying to catch her breath.

Leaning forward until their lips were inches apart, he whispered "That's a preview for tomorrow night."

Then he walked out the kitchen, laughing as he heard her cursing.

**AN: I'm so glad so many people like it. I love you guys! Plus, there's also the inspiration I got from the show… Chameron wedding *sigh*….**


End file.
